


Your Voice

by FYeahImAWESOME



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYeahImAWESOME/pseuds/FYeahImAWESOME
Summary: MC is replaying Mystic Messenger when something strange happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this to get over my writers block, and I'm actually planning on writing several chapters. I hope you like it!

707: Heya MC

MC: Heya God Seven

707: Hey God MC

ZEN: lolol What in the world are you two doing? Lolol

707: Playing God and Pauper

707: Hey Pauper Zen

ZEN: But both of you…

MC smiled as they watched as Seven teased Zen. They were on Seven’s route again, and it felt just like the first time. They laughed as they talked about how Jumin called Yoosung’s mom, MC really enjoyed watching it. They wished they could have been a bigger part of it.

Just when things were about to get serious, the messenger crashed, and the background switched from a blue sky, to a plain green with several zeros and ones. MC was scared. This wasn’t how they remembered Seven’s route. The screen went black and they suddenly got a call. The picture was black, and there was no name under it, but against their better judgment, they picked up the call, and they heard a familiar voice answer.

“Oh, you picked up. Thank god.”

This was surprising. They definitely didn’t remember him calling during this chat, and they haven’t even finished the chat yet. What was going on?

“MC? Are you there?”

MC waited for choices to show up, but the screen remained black. They began tapping on the screen, but nothing happened.

“MC, say something.”

Finally, MC decided to try something. They spoke up for the first time since they started playing that game. “H-hello?”

“Yes! MC!”

“Oh my god!” MC nearly dropped their phone.

“MC, I can’t believe I’m finally getting to hear your voice!”

MC was amazed. They couldn’t believe cheritz finally found a way to let the characters respond to the players’ voices. It was a bit strange since they haven’t even updated the game lately, but maybe that’s what that weird screen was for.

As if reading their mind, Saeyoung spoke, “This isn’t a dlc, MC.”

“What?”

“This is really me. Saeyoung. I hacked into the app so that I could finally talk to you.”

MC laughed a little. “Yes. Okay.” They thought that that call was probably a tutorial for when they got other calls. “Thank you, Seven.”

Saeyoung was getting frustrated. How would he get them to believe him? “MC, I’m serious. I’m really here.”

“Yes, I believe you.” MC said, trying to make their voice sound normal. _Maybe it senses intonations too?_ They thought, _Wow._

Saeyoung sighed. They really wouldn’t take him seriously. _Well, I can’t blame them._ He thought. He decided he’d have to prove it to them. “Hold on.”

“Saeyoung? Hello?” MC heard clacking on the other end of the line and felt their phone vibrate and saw the screen change. There, on the screen was Saeyoung waving at them. MC was speechless.

 “Wow, you look even better than I imagined.”

“Oh my god, wow!”

Saeyoung hoped that MC would believe him then, but he knew they just thought this was another part of the app.  “You still don’t believe me.” He said defeated. It actually made MC feel a little bad.

He was about to give up when MC spoke again, “If you’re really who you say you are, then I want you to answer my questions.”

“I’ll answer anything, MC!”

 

It took some convincing, but eventually, MC finally believed him. MC lay on their bed, just enjoying Saeyoung’s company, even if it was just on the phone. They talked about whatever came to mind, and they loved it. It was everything they dreamed it would be.

“What’s it like?” Saeyoung suddenly asked, “Being real?”

“I don’t really know how to explain it. I’ve never really been anything else.” MC laughed. “All I can tell you is, it can be difficult. There's no right way to get a happy ending. There aren't any walkthroughs or cheats, and there's no way to know if you're on your way to getting a 'good end'. And sometimes, you really can't get it at all."

Saeyoung listened quietly as MC continued.

"Games like mystic messenger can help a lot, but it can get lonely. But sometimes, that's the reason you get into the game to begin with. It's fun to joke about," they laughed, "but it really is sad when you think about it. How it would be impossible to be with the characters you've grown so attached to. How no matter how many times you see them smiling at you on that screen, or how many times you finish the game, that's all it'll ever be. Them on the screen, and you right here."

Saeyoung said nothing, and just thought about what MC said.

He was brought out of his thoughts when they spoke again, “What’s it like being in an app?”

It took him a moment to answer. "It's hard." Saeyoung finally said, "It it hurts to watch the one you lo-" Saeyoung cut himself off, "the person you care most about, go through the different routes, fall in love with different people, and leave you just watching as they profess their love to each other over and over again."

MC was the quiet one this time. They thought about all the times they chose someone else's route and how Saeyoung must have felt about it.

"And when they do choose your route, knowing that whatever you do, no matter how many times you get the good end, or normal end, or whatever, that’s all it’s going to be. That’s how it ends. Even if we get a new dlc, it would never compare to the real thing." Saeyoung paused for a moment, "It doesn't compare to how this feels right now, MC."

MC blushed when he said that. He cared about them. He felt the same way they did. "I-is that why you hacked into the app?" They finally asked.

"Yes. I-I know I shouldn't have, it was the most important rule, but I just wanted to talk to you for real. I’m sorry, MC.”

“No, Saeyoung! I’m glad you did. I’ve always wanted to talk to you for real too.”

“MC, you don’t know how happy I am to hear that!” Saeyoung tried to say something else, but the line was breaking up. MC checked their internet connection, but it was fine.

“Saeyoung?”

He was able to fix the line long enough to speak again, “MC, I have to go. There’s something wrong. I added my number to your contacts list, you can all me during the times we have chats together. I’ll call you again soon. I-” The connection was lost before he could continue.

 

MC happily stared at their phone. They couldn’t believe this was happening. They finally had a chance to have something more with Saeyoung, they were over the moon. They thought about calling him, but they knew that they had to wait until the next Seven chat. They weren’t quite sure what was going on, but at that moment, it didn’t matter. They were going to enjoy this for as long as it would last.


	2. Just Don't Think About It

MC and Saeyoung talked a lot since then. They called each other as often as they could, and Saeyoung found a way for them to text when they couldn’t. The calls crashed now and then, and there were some messages that wouldn’t send unless you press the button several times, but it was just great getting to know him. It was just like having a long distance friend, if that friend looked like a cartoon every time they Skyped with you.

“And Yoosung spent the whole day convinced we were the only people left in the world!” Saeyoung laughed, during one of their many conversations.

MC was feeling down that day, and he decided to tell them a story that would make them laugh. It totally worked.

“And then what happened?” MC asked between giggles.

That’s how their conversations usually went. They were relaxing and fun. He listened to them and actually cared about what they had to say. He did everything he could to make them smile and it always worked, It was like talking to someone you’ve been close with for years. MC felt themselves falling for him more and more. He was just so much… _more_ than they ever thought he could be, he kept surprising them, and showing sides of himself that they never imagined, that it was difficult for them not to.

They tried not to think much of it. Saeyoung hasn’t said anything more about his feelings for them since the first night, and MC decided that it was just a spur of the moment thing, and that maybe Saeyoung just wanted a real friend when he decided to hack into the app.

They shoved the thought into the back of their head. _It’d be no use thinking about it_. They told themselves, _Even if he_ can _talk to me, nothing would happen. He’s all the way on the other side of that screen, made of ones and zeroes. It’s actually pretty creepy once you think about it._

They were brought out of their thoughts by their phone ringing. The familiar ringtone made them smile, and they knew without looking at the screen, that it was him.

“Hello?” MC blushed at how quickly they answered the call. He responded by meowing repeatedly which made MC laugh.

“I saw an opening and wanted to know how your day was going.”

They loved how thoughtful he was. MC shook their head and smiled again. _This is for the best._ They told themselves again. _Nothing’s gonna happen, so just be happy that you can have him as a friend. Just don’t think about it._

MC took a deep breath, “Well,”

 

 

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

Saeran stared at the screen, tempted to listen into the pair’s conversation. He shook his head, knowing that he didn’t want to lose their trust before he even met them. He took a moment to imagine what they would end up talking about, and it brought a smile to his face. He was excited. He was going to talk to them soon. But not yet. He decided that right now, he would just press the button that has recently become his favorite.

Click.

“MC? MC, can you hear me?” He heard his brother from the other room and he stifled a laugh. I won’t let you win that easily, brother.


	3. I want to meet them

“Hey, MC.”  
“Hi, there.”  
“What’s up?”  
Saeran covered his face with his hands, embarrassed and sighed. He was finally supposed to call MC that day, and he was practicing how he was going to talk to them in the mirror. It wasn’t going well.  
“Hiya!” He tried again, but quickly turned the mirror away. “This is embarrassing.”  
“Hiya, Saeran!” Saeyoung greeted, which made him jump.  
“Damn it, idiot! Don’t sneak up on me like that!”  
“Sorry, bro.” He laughed. “Who are you talking to, anyway?”  
“None of your business now get out.” Saeran said, shoving him through the door and slamming it.  
 _Idiot_.  
“So, this is cool, right?” He tried again, but was just getting frustrated.  
He then heard his brother laugh from the other room. He was obviously talking to MC again. Saeyoung seemed much happier since he started calling them, and Saeran couldn’t help but be jealous.  
Saeran wanted his brother to be happy. He really did. But when he found out that Saeyoung had feelings for this MC, he didn’t know how to react. Of all the MC’s he could’ve called, it had to be this one. He didn’t stand a chance.  
It wasn’t fair. He’s wanted to talk to MC for so long. He was in love with them, and he found it so unfair that he didn’t even get a route with them. That he’d never know what it would be like to be loved by them.  
He’s been working for months on a way to make it to the other side of the screen, to get in touch with them, just so he could get to know them. He never told anyone, and he was surprised when he found out that Saeyoung made it before he did.  
Saeyoung never told anyone either, and Saeran only found out when he overheard them talking to each other. He then worked as fast as he could to cut the connection, but he could only drop the calls once every few hours.  
That didn’t stop me from doing it though. He thought, pressing the button again.  
“Damn it, not again!” He heard his brother say.  
 _I’m not gonna give up, Saeyoung._ He thought. _I’m going to at least meet them._  
Saeran picked up the phone.


	4. Cannot Be Reached

“Ha! Good one, MC!” Saeyoung laughed, again.

MC and Saeyoung were on the phone again, and this was actually the longest phone call they’ve had without it disconnecting.

MC was about to point this out when, without warning, the line began to crackle and cut, making it nearly impossible to hear what the other was saying. _I guess I spoke too soon._ They thought. By this time, MC was used to the interruptions, though they still couldn’t help but be disappointed. A small smile formed on their face, however, when they heard how upset Saeyoung was that the call was about to end again.

“MC? Hello?” Saeyoung tried to save the call, but MC knew they had to wait a while before they could speak again.

“Saeyoung, it’s fine-” MC tried to say, but Saeyoung could barely hear them.

“MC? Hello? Hello?”

“Saeyoung, can you hear me?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s just talk again, later. I’ll call you as soon as the next chat comes.”

“What?”

“I’ll call you later!” MC yelled, before the line finally cut.

  
MC was used to this by now. The two of them would talk as often as they could, but for some reason, now and again, the call would just end like that. It was frustrating, but MC was just happy that they could talk to each other. And at least their texts were never affected by whatever was causing this. MC was just about to text him when their phone started ringing again.

For a moment, they thought it was Saeyoung, but it was different this time. The ringtone was different. The one he set for himself was replaced by the same one they heard the first time he called. The funny picture he put up to make them laugh was replaced by a black screen again. Did whatever Saeyoung do, or something? MC answered the phone.

“Hello?” MC nearly dropped the phone when they heard his voice. It was different, not the same, mildly creepy voice they were used to. It was deeper, and clearer. More like the voice they remembered from Saeyoung’s after ending.

“MC?” He tried again, thinking they hadn’t heard him. He sounded more self-conscious  now, which MC found adorable.

“S-Saeran?” They finally said.

“Yes! MC, hi! I’m so glad I’m finally getting to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Saeran. Did Saeyoung help you do this?”

“No, uh, I actually did it myself. I just really wanted to meet you, and get to know you. I-if that’s okay.”

“Of course it is, Saeran.” MC smiled.

 

He wanted to know everything about them, and MC felt the same. MC loved Saeyoung, but Saeran was their favorite character, and getting to know him like this, learning more about the person they were most curious about, got them all sorts of excited.

Saeran was so nice. He was so kind and easy to talk to, MC felt like they could tell him anything, and their conversation felt like it had only been going on a few minutes instead of a few hours. But as they were talking, MC couldn’t help but feel like they were forgetting something.

 

 

 

“The subscriber cannot be reached, please try again later.” Saeyoung hung up the phone for what felt like the hundredth time. MC hadn’t replied to any of his messages, and when he tried calling them, all he kept getting was the same voice message on the other line. Who were they on the phone with for so long?

He was about to hack into the camera on their phone to make sure they were okay, when he heard laughing from the room next to his. He wondered who could make his brother laugh like that, but his question was answered when he heard Saeran say their name. _Oh._


	5. We Can Be Friends

“Wait, that seriously happened?” MC laughed.

“Yeah, I swear. Saeyoung didn’t know what hit him.”

Saeran smiled as he heard MC laugh again. He did that. He was the one that said something happy and made them laugh. He heard MC stifle a yawn.

“It’s getting late, MC. You should get to bed.” As much as he wanted to talk to them all night, he wanted to make sure they were staying healthy, ~~though he knew they’ve stayed up way later than this, waiting on that 3am chat~~.

“Oh wow, is it that time already?” They laughed again. “Wait, how am I gonna reach you tomorrow?”

“Just call whenever. I set it so you won’t have a hard time. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, okay.” They smiled. “Good night, Saeran”

“Night, MC.”

 

Saeran couldn’t be happier. Finally, after all this time, playing the villain, he could finally be himself with them. He was actually grateful that Saeyoung called first so he wouldn’t have to convince them. He probably would have hacked into their phone to prove he was real. That would not have ended well.

It was so fun talking to MC, they went on for hours,. He made them laugh, and he complimented their eyes ~~they video called for a bit until MC had to charge their phone again~~ , they said that they enjoyed talking to him, and they wanted to do it more. It was better than he ever dreamed.

He was lying in bed, just thinking about them, when he heard Saeyoung knock on his door.

“Hey, Saeran.” He smiled, weakly.

“What’s up?”

“You, uh, you skipped dinner, so I brought you something.”

They both knew that Saeyoung has been skipping dinner since he started talking to MC, but Saeran was in too much of a good mood to be snarky. “Thanks.” He sat at his table and started eating, and Saeyoung sat next to him.

Saeyoung forced a smile. “So, you seemed pretty busy earlier.”

“Oh yeah,” Saeran replied between bites. “I was on the phone.”

“Yeah, I heard. It sounded like you were having a lot of fun.”

“Did I?” Saeran smiled, when he remembered talking to MC. “I was talking to MC.”

“I heard that too.”

“You don’t seem very surprised.”

“Well it’s no surprise at all that my brilliant brother found a way to get in touch with the other side too.”

“Yeah.” Saeran laughed a little. He didn’t mention that MC didn’t have to wait a certain time just to talk to him.

“Well this is great!” Saeyoung suddenly jumped up, excited, flashing a smile. “Now we can all hang out.”

“O-okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was super late but oh well. I'm gonna post another one soon and the story's gonna end after a few chapters too, so.


	6. Your Choice

He loved them. For the longest time, he fantasized about what it would be like to meet them, about what they’d be like once they met, what they’d talk about, and how they’d eventually be friends. He wanted more than that, of course, but he didn’t really want to think that far ahead. Who would fall in love with someone you thought was fictional that fast, anyway?

He got his wish. He met them, and they became friends. They were such a wonderful person, and everything came so naturally it was amazing. It was like they’ve known each other forever. It was so much better than he ever thought it would be.

He couldn’t go any further than this, though. As much as he loved them, and as much as he hoped that they reciprocated his feelings, he realized how his brother felt about them as well. He saw the smile on Saeran’s face while talking to them, and he knew how hard it was to actually come up with a way to reach them. There was nothing he wanted more, than for his brother to be happy, so he was gonna back off.

It would be fine though. He could still be friends with them, he would still talk to them as often as he did. Nothing would change, and he could spend more time with Saeran while he was in a good mood. This was going to be great! Everything would be fine.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Something wasn’t right. It’s been a few weeks since Saeran first called MC, and at first, everything was great. They talked as often as they could, and there were even conference calls now and then, with the twins just bickering, which was very fun to watch.

Eventually, however, MC began to notice that Saeyoung was calling less and less. The conversations were shorter, and it usually felt like he was holding back, whenever they called. It was as if, he was trying not to get too attached.

MC knew Saeyoung, and he never did things for himself. They wanted to know what was going on, but they weren’t sure how to go about it. Things were going so well with Saeran, and they were afraid that they would hurt his feelings if they asked him. They could keep pestering Saeyoung, but he might not be too happy about that.

MC wanted things to get better. The question was, what were they going to do about it?

**Ask Saeran about Saeyoung.**

**Confront Saeyoung through text.**

**Just enjoy Saeran’s company.**

**Keep trying to call Saeyoung.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the last chapter before the endings. I have 4 planned but I'm thinking of adding another one so just tell me if you guys have any ideas. Lol who do you think they should end up with? Also, do you guys think I should post all the endings at once, or as I finish them? Cos I already have one almost finished now but I dunno if I should post it yet.


End file.
